


Milk cartons and scented candles

by Cloudymicrowave



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudymicrowave/pseuds/Cloudymicrowave
Summary: No one knew how he felt. No one knew that George felt so lonely. George had just moved into his new apartment in New York, after he got a job in a small cafe in one of the most busy streets of New York. He had a few friends, but they all lived far away. This all changed one day, though. The day he met Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 21





	Milk cartons and scented candles

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dreamnotfound story.

The sun was shining beautifully through his thin white curtains. The room had an enchanting glow, it almost felt like magic. George woke up, not aware of the time. He sighed and picked up his phone from the night stand, it was already 11:30am. George wasn't one to get up early, he liked to sleep in. He pulled his thin curtain aside and looked out of the window. His small apartment was on one of the top floors, so he could see the whole city from his bedroom window. He saw cars driving by, people walking the streets.

George decided that it was time to get out of bed, and dragged himself into the bathroom. It was only when he looked in the mirror that he noticed his baggy eyes, his blank skin and his overall dull look. He sighed. Moving all his stuff over to his new apartment had made him tired, and working his new job at the same time was not helping his case.

He quickly grabbed a towel out of a moving box and took off his clothes from the day before, which he had fallen asleep in, before he got into the shower. He let the warm water run through his hair, over his back, and into the drain.

After George was done with his shower he walked into the kitchen, hair still wet and shirtless. He opened the fridge to grab a carton of milk, but to his surprise the fridge was empty. George let out a sigh and walked back into his bedroom, grabbing a shirt from his closet. He shaked his head to get some leftover water out of his hair, and pulled the shirt over his head.

The second George stepped outside a breeze of cold air came over him. He had almost forgotten it was November, one of the colder months. He shivered a little and continued walking out the door. The streets were busy, everyone had somewhere to go.

George quickly checked his phone before he entered the grocery store, no notifications. Not even his mom had bothered to leave a text, or even call him. George walked into the dairy isle, still staring at his empty lock screen. Before he could take note of what was happening, a man came running his way.

The stranger bumped into George with a milk carton in his hand, which exploded immediately. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" The slightly taller stranger said. George looked up at the gorgeous man, his eyes were a dark shade of yellow, close to the color of his hair. The man had a now worried look on his face.

"It's okay.." George mumbled. He was too tired for all of this.

"No, it's not." The beautiful stranger replied. "We need to get you some dry clothes immediately!"

George chuckled. "Are you serious? You don't even know me." The stranger smiled and looked George straight in the eyes. "But I can get to know you?" He asked.

George was taken by surprise, he never thought he would talk to someone he didn't even know in the early afternoon. Especially not while being soaked in milk. He was not going to lie to himself though, he didn't really mind it. To George it seemed funny how much the stranger cared about someone he had never seen before.

"I mean, I guess we could talk for a little if you want." A blush appeared on the stranger's face as soon as the words came out of George's mouth. "My name is George."

The stranger nodded and tried to hide his slight blush. "My name is Clay, but I usually go by Dream." He smiled. "Nice to meet you, George."

\--- time skip two weeks ---

Dream had given George his number, and they had been talking over the phone. George got to know Dream better than he knew anyone else in this short period of time. Dream was just as lonely as George, so they had equally as much time to talk to each other.

Today was the day he invited Dream to come over, to drink some coffee and have a talk. You could say they were practically best friends by now, they talked about almost everything that had been going on in their lives.

"Hello?" George heard a familiar voice along with a cautious knock on his door. Dream had arrived. George walked to the door and opened it with a beaming smile on his face. He looked way better than he did when he first met Dream, he actually had gotten some good sleep and his fridge was filled to the brim.

The man behind the door smiled while leaning against the door frame. "Good evening gorgeous!" A slight blush appeared on George's face. He knew Dream called him that all the time over the phone, but it felt different to hear the words come out of Dream's mouth in person.

George let Dream into the living room, and turned on some lights to create a calm and welcoming atmosphere. Dream was amazed by the nicely decorated apartment, it looked way better than his own.

\--- Dream's pov ---

Dream followed George's every movement, looking at how the man pulled some candles out of a drawer. Dream pointed at the candles. "Are those scented?" He asked.

"They're vanilla scented, my favorite." George smiled. Dream quietly noted that in his mind. He also liked vanilla scented candles, but he was more a flower scented candles person. George grabbed a lighter from a nearby bookshelf and lit the candles.

"Doesn't their flame look mesmerizing?" He asked. Dream nodded. He followed George's movement towards the kitchen, and looked how he put two cups down. "Do you like coffee or are you more a tea person?" George asked. Dream smiled at George. "I like coffee better. It keeps me awake when I'm sleepy." George nodded.

After they had gotten their coffee they sat down on the couch, searching for a movie to watch on George's small but fairly new tv. "Have you ever seen the movie 'Call me by your name'?" Dream asked. A small blush appeared on George's cheeks. "Of course I have, why are you asking?" Dream looked at him in surprise. "Oh, I- I was just asking. It's a good movie you know."

\--- George's pov ---

They had decided to watch Jumanji, but George couldn't keep his mind off of the question Dream had asked earlier. Was Dream...? No. George shouldn't think about that right now. He tried to focus on the movie, not noticing how Dream had been looking at him instead of the movie.

George looked over at Dream once the movie ended. Dream quickly turned his head away from George, pretending he hadn't been staring at the man all this time. George chuckled. He knew. "Dream, were you looking at me?" He asked with a small laugh in between his words. "N-no, I uhh. I was appreciating the beautiful scented candles." Dream tried to rescue himself, but little did he know it was already too late.

George turned to look behind him, no scented candles in sight. "Then why were you looking this way?" A blush appeared on Dream's cheeks. "Okay, maybe I wasn't looking at the beautiful scented candles. But I wasn't lying when I said I was looking at something beautiful." George started to blush as well. He looked Dream into the eyes.

The two slowly moved a little towards each other and George's blush became more vibrant. Dream brought his hand towards George's cheek, and didn't hesitate a moment before placing has hand oh George's soft skin. George now looked straight into Dream's eyes, seeing them glimmer a little from the light of the nearby candles. Dream slowly moved his head towards George's and closed his eyes, their lips almost touching.

George felt his heartbeat racing. Dream's lips slowly touched George's, and George could feel his blood pressure sky rocketing. George returned the kiss while he slid his hand into Dream's hair, feeling the soft strands.

When Dream pulled away they both smiled and blushed. This was the beginning of a beautiful love story.


End file.
